No Way Out
by roundround
Summary: When all the characters from Digimon season 1 to 6 are brought together to defeat the final boss, Quartzmon, what lies after their victory is an unimaginable revelation that will change their lives forever. A likely forbidden love unfolds.. Post XrosWars.


Digimon: NO WAY OUT

**Prologue**

All the characters from Digimon 01 to 5 are brought back to Season 6's setting to defeat an ultimate boss, Quartzmon. After that... Taiki and Taichi mysteriously disappeared from the room they're called to by the Old Clock Man. What is going on?

* * *

><p>It is a room filled with monitors.<p>

Nene was absolutely thrilled when her trusty Monitormons greeted her while appearing in a flash, and Kiriha merely snorted beside her. Yuu was standing beside Taiki faithfully and Tagiru tagged along with his beloved senior, wide-eyed at the room.

"Whoa! It's like a CD-shop!" After staring for a while, the ever-changing light made Tagiru's eyes teary.

"Without the CDs, with the monitors." Yuu commented dryly, the flashing lights from various screens casting a dark shadow over his sarcastic face.

"Uh-huh, yeah!" As usual, Tagiru was too dense to notice anything wrong with Yuu's statement, "Ah! They came!"

The "they", were naturally referring to the previous casts. Everyone flooded into the room, looking with wide eyes.

"Weird room…" Daisuke muttered.

"Agumon, you're on one of them!" Taichi, being observant, immediately spotted his companion's appearance on one of the screens, guiding him excitedly to it.

Taller and an older version of Taichi in Digimon Adventures 02 sparked an interest in Taiki. He wordlessly navigated through the pool of digidestined children and stopped in front of him, smiling widely.

"Taichi-senpai." Not the smaller version, but still Taichi.

"Aaah. Taiki!" Taichi grinned good-naturedly and wrapped a hand around Taiki's shoulder, bringing him close to him, "So you've recovered?"

"Yes. Cutemon has done his part." Taiki couldn't help but grin in response to the bright smile on Taichi's face. Taichi always had this kind of charm, "Aren't you all going back soon?"

"Well the old clock jiji asked us to come here… I can't believe there are so many dimensions with so many 'world saver'. It sounds kinda cheesy." Taichi ruffled Taiki's hair good-naturedly, laughing beside his ear.

Taiki laughed in return, "Takuya-san and the rest even digivolve… and Takato-san and his friends biomerge… Well I guess nothing is impossible."

"Let's not leave out Masaru's punching and your brains." With that statement, Taichi tapped Taiki's brain lightly, "Legendary General, huh? _Hottoke nai_!"

A faint blush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks, "Ha-ha…"

Look closely, and you can see veins popping simultaneously from Kiriha, Yuu, Yamato, Daisuke's faces, and Tagiru, Sora, Takeru, Hikari looking slightly uncertain.

Problem?

Yes.

When the two laughing boys that were instant friends suddenly disappeared in a flash.

Faint laughter can be heard, but the two had disappeared with a blinding flash of light.

Taichi. Taiki. Disappeared.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari was the first one to react, and her scream of horror made everyone, who was conversing with everyone else, turned around to look at her.

Tagiru jumped, "Taiki-san! He disappeared!"

"Taiki-senpai! Taiki-senpai!" Yuu rushed to the corner and yelled desperately.

"Taichi! What the hell!" Yamato, too, scrambled to the corner where previously the two goggleheads had stood on.

The digidestined crowded the corner, while the Tamers blinked and the Frontiers cocked their heads.

"How can they disappear? Is that another doing of the Quartzmon?" Takuya mentioned, his hands fisting.

"I would say –" Jianliang, who had doubts for the old clock man, "Maybe it's that ojii-san's doing."

"He brought us here, what can he do?" Takato said softly.

"Maybe to eliminate us in one go." Ruki, analyzing further, pursed her lips, "Renamon!"

In a flash the digimon appeared, with a face traced with anxious, "Ruki. The door had disappeared."

"Eh?" Takato was horrified, "It can't be…"

He twisted around to see, and indeed, the door had mysteriously melted into nothingness.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Izumi complained, and she sighed, "Don't you all agree?"

"If we're really trapped here, we can't eat!" Junpei was really scared, but for another reason.

"We can always break out, don't fuss. Most importantly, we have to know where Taichi and Taiki went to… Maybe we will disappear too!" Takuya said.

"Takuya-nii-san, what do you think we should do…?"

Kouichi and Kouji were silent and watching, their eyebrows furrowed in an identical way.

"Let me check, let me check." Koushirou's voice appeared loudly, as he tried to analyze the data by connecting the laptop to the screen.

"Wait, wait, something is happening!"

Nene's cry echoed in the monitor-filled room, and the monitors start to shift and glow, combining into one big screen. Koushirou continued to type furiously into his laptop, and words started to appear across the combined, big screen.

'Three minutes = 3 months'

'Connection accessed. Time will resume, 1 second = 1 second.'

"It seems," Koushirou's voice became startlingly loud as the room was silent in wonder, "When we wasted 3 minutes here, the world they have gone to has undergo 3 months. Upon connecting back, the time reverts. Now when we join the same pace, we can watch and decide what to do…"

As if upon cue, the monitor flashed, and Taiki's serious face jumped into the screen.

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

He looked serious, thin, and had an indescribable aura to him. He was wielding a long sword, facing none other than Taichi.

Taichi looked immensely serious, eyes burning in strong willpower, holding a long sword just like Taiki did, facing off each other.

"Wha- what? Why are they fighting?" Takato gasped.

"Wha… Terriermon!" Jianliang looked around, and indeed, his Terriermon was not around, and it was standing right between Taichi and Taiki, looking vulnerable as the two raised their sword high at each other.

"Ne, don't fight, ne?" Terriermon's voice rang.

"Stand back, Terriermon." Taichi's voice was strong and painful, as he stared at Taiki with dark eyes, "I have to. You know it."

"Is there no other choice?" Terriermon blinked, "Like… talking?"

"Talking is useless against him!" Taichi roared, and Taiki stiffened, "He won't listen!"

"I do listen!" Taiki said, his face filled with anguish, "I do, hell, I do! And I said, it's impossible!"

"End of talking." Taichi raised his sword a little bit higher, the light of the reflection shining ominously, "I will win this."

Taiki shifted his stance slightly in response, "I won't let you."

Terriermon paused, his eyes darting from Taichi to Taiki, and he promptly backed to Taichi's side, poking his head out innocently.

"Then I support Taichi."

Taiki's face was emotionless.

"Because I want everyone to be happy." Terriermon said, "I can see it from these few months. I feel it too, although I am a digimon! Taiki, all the things you fear…" His ears flapped, "Mou-man-tai~"

"You all simplify things. Think of the consequences, think of the results! I am not going to turn my back on my friends and family!"

"We still do not know what will happen!" Taichi countered strongly.

"At least so, even a stupid can figure it out, it's against the nature. Of space and time, of ancient law, of everything!"

"So." Taichi's voice was dark and quiet, "Are you going to turn my back on me?"

Taiki did not respond. And Terriermon backed away slowly in concern.

It happened in a flash.

Who attacked first, even Terriermon can't observe, but Taiki was pressing the sword down to Taichi's defensive blade. Taiki's eyes were burning, with a mixed emotion of shame, desperation, fear and strong will, as his hands trembled to keep the sword pressed down.

Taichi looked up. For a moment Taiki lost into the pools of chocolate eyes, another moment he was forced back by an immense strength and staggered backwards. Taichi wielded the sword and charged, as Taiki leapt out of the way and attacked skillfully from side.

It was an intense battle, with Taichi's overpowering will to win, and Taiki's desperate fight for victory.

"Taichi will win."

Sora looked slightly dazed as she uttered the words, but she was determined.

"I can't imagine him to lose, when he got this look on his face."

Intense. Serious. As sweat rolled down, the eyes shone in dominance.

_I will definitely win._

Hikari was slightly dumbfounded, "Why… why is that onii-san has this kind of look on his face…?"

Sorrow. Anger. Grief. Pain. All mixed in one, yet they shone in positive light. How can this be? How can a person turn those negative emotions into positive power?

Because he is Yagami Taichi.

"Taiki-san won't lose, no matter what!" Tagiru shouted back forcefully, but then his heart sank, "But Taiki-san won't fight Taichi-san, unless something really serious happened... Taiki-san… must have some reasons!"

"If they can work in out, they wouldn't need to fight! They're not controlled by anyone!" Nene cried, stating the obvious.

Inside the screen, Terriermon started to persuade them in a very loud voice.

"Ne, Taichi, let's just analyze the code again. Maybe there's something else to it!"

"It's not about going back, it's not about going out of this maze!" Taichi's sword clashed with Taiki's, "It's about knocking some sense into him!"

"You can't force your thoughts on the others!" Taiki defended desperately.

"Don't act dumb! The feelings are mutual! It would be the first time – and the last time!"

"I said it's impossible!"

"BE SELFISH FOR ONCE, DAMNIT!"

Taiki's sword was hit back by sheer force and the uncontrollable sharp blade pointed straight to his chest. For a second Taiki's eyes widened, another second a smile graced his lips and he looked relieved.

It seemed inevitable.

Taichi's eyes widened in horror, his pupils dilated in fear, as the sword went straight for the heart.

Freeze.

The screen froze. At the corner, Terriermon can be seen flying up to save Taiki, but his movements, too, were frozen in midair.

'Do you want to know? The secrets of time and space?'

'Do you want to know? The secrets of the fighting pair?'

'Do you dare to know? The secrets of time and space?'

'Do you dare to know? The secrets of the fighting pair?'

The room was silent. So silent that breathing seemed noisy. The words on the screen flashed, and the children looked at the screen again.

Struck them the most was the look in both of their eyes.

A mutual, strange, hurting emotion that was hidden but revealed at that moment.

It made people felt teary at sight.

And so, Hikari cried.

Tears rolled down from her cheeks, and she stared up defiantly.

"I want to know! I dare to know! Show me everything!"

'Past will be revealed. To the point where time is frozen: what decision will you make?'

'Past will be revealed. To the point where time is frozen: who will you help?'

'Past will be revealed. To the point where time is frozen: what future will you decide on?'

The words blinked, and disappeared.

'Enjoy.'

The screen blacked out, and when it resumed, the contents will change their lives forever.

And secrets might be revealed.

Of past, present, and future.

* * *

><p>I know the shipping is unheard of, but I really like the idea of them together! :D I gonna call the Tai2 shipping. Hahaha. Please read and review! Main pairing: Taichi x Taiki. Others unsure. :)<p> 


End file.
